The Mystery Behind the Bloody Curtains
by Kasumi102193
Summary: This is a four way love story Irene x Ryu x Kasumi x Jin Tekken Mainly Ryu x Kasumi lol
1. Forget Me Not, Kasumi

Chapter One – Forget Me Not, Kasumi

"Ryu, your father wants you." He sighs and turns around "Just tell him I'm busy… Please, Irene?" She smiles "Sure dear." She leaves the room. He lays down on the bed and pulls a picture out of his pillow case "It's been years since I seem her and it feels like she's gone from the face of the earth." The picture showed him and a oranged hair girl in his arms hugging him. He turned the picture over and there was writing on it. He smiled to it "Thanks for a great time and saving me all the time. You don't have to protect me anymore. Hope to see you again. Love Kasumi xo xo" He put the picture back in the pillow case "I can still remember that day... Irene told me that Hayate said that Kasumi committed suicide."

(Flash Back = Ryu's P.O.V)

Irene walks into the kitchen and I'm sitting in the weight room lifting weights with my father, cracking jokes about everyday life. Irene heard the door move and walked over to it "Oh, Hello Hayate. How can I help you?" Hayate sighed "Is Ryu here…? It's important." Irene shook her head "No, he's not. What is it?" Hayate looked down "My sister Kasumi, she's getting married and it's by force. I need him to come to me in three days. That's the wedding day." Irene smiled "I'll tell him when he gets home." He nodded and vanished.

I walked upstairs "Irene, what's the matter?" Irene was "crying" "Oh, Ryu. Something awful happened." I looked at her "What?" She looked away "Hayate's sister… committed suicide." I nearly fell over and sat down "W-What? How do you know?" Irene stood up "Hayate stopped by and told me to tell you. He couldn't bear to say it to your face" I stood up "Did he say when the funeral was?" Without evening thinking she said "It's in three days. He'll meet you at his house." I nodded and ran upstairs to my room.

(Flash Back Ends and Everyone's P.O.V)

Ryu got up from changing into a tuxedo and runs to Hayate "Hey…" Hayate smiles "Ready for the mission?" Eliot, Zack, Tina, and Kokoro come out in formal clothes. "Hey, long time no see Ryu." He blinks "What's the mission?" Tina smiles "Irene told you, didn't she?" Ryu shrugged "Can you remind me?" Hayate coughs "Kasumi is getting forced to marry a man by the name of Jin Kazama." Ryu's mouth fell "Irene told me that Kasumi committed suicide!" Tina glares "May I kill that bitch?" Ryu scoffs "Go for it." Hayate steps in "Let's go guys. We need to hurry and get there. Ryu you're going to say I object, okay?" He nods and vanishes to the church.

Everyone takes their seats and the music began to play. Once the flower girls and brides maids went the doors opened to a woman with long graceful orange hair went all the way down to her feet and bright baby blue eyes shining, her gown was a pale blue with red linings and she walked pass Hayate and them to Jin with a false smile. The priest raised his hands "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone believes these two don't belong together, Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace!" Ryu stands up in the aisle with his hands in his pockets "I object." Everyone turned with a huge gasp. The priest smiles "and what is your reason for your objection sir?" Ryu slowly started walking up to them with a wicked smile.

"Well, to start off. This is a forced marriage and this girl doesn't even look happy that she's doing this. Plus I grew worried about her when her brother Hayate told my wife that she apparently tried killing herself that she was getting married to this freak. I was also hired to place Princess Kasumi under arrest if she resists, I have the right to kill her here and now." He looked at Kasumi who was afraid. The Priest shook his head "Do you have a badge to prove what you're saying is the truth?" Ryu smirks "Princess, if you value your life, you will come with me." Kasumi gulped and reached her hand to him. Jin pulls her into his arms "You are NOT taking my bride." Jin throws her on to the floor and pulls his sword out and charges at Ryu. Ryu suddenly vanished behind Jin, picks up Kasumi, throws her over his shoulder, and basically runs out of the church laughing like a maniac that just got done killing tons of people.

Kasumi was kicking and screaming "I order you to stop and let me go!" Ryu stopped in a house out in the middle of the forest and ties her up "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Kasumi." She stopped wailing and looked at him "Should I?" He scoffed and sat down "Yeah, you should." He started a fire. She stared at him for a while "Can you please untie me?" He did and sat back down "Since I trust you won't run away…" He stared into the fire. She sat up and her eyes got big "H-Hayabusa?" He smiled and looked back "Good, you remember me." Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him. "I haven't seen you in years! I've missed you!" He put his arms around her and whispered into her ears "I need you to do me a favor." She looked at him "what is it?" He smiled "I need to look like you got majorly hurt. So I can take you to my house to piss off my wife." She nodded, ripped her dress, fucked up her hair, sliced up her skin and press parts of her dress to her wounds and threw dirt on her face "Alright…"

He picked her up and appeared in front of Irene and his father "I'm back." His father smiled "Have fun, I take it?" Ryu grinned "Yep. Oh, this is Kasumi. You remember her, don't you dad?" His mouth fell "Wow, she grew up to be sexy." Ryu glared "Dad! Get that gross crap outta your perverted mind!" His dad laughed and then frowned when Irene looked. "I thought she committed suicide?" Ryu shrugged "I found her lying in the dirt outside of town with Hayate and by the way she's staying here with us." Irene was about to object when Ryu made his way upstairs to the third floor two floors above where he sleeps. "Kasumi, this is where your sleeping at now. I'll take you into town tomorrow and buy you some clothes, Alright?" She smiled "Alright." She snuggled up under his chin and he blushed hard.

He sat her on the bed and shut the door. "Here's a shirt of mine that you can where to bed." She took it out of his hands and hugged it "It smells like you." He blushed "Stop it, Kasumi…" She giggled and basically tore her dress off in front of his eyes and smiled shyly "Do you like what you see, Hayabusa-sama?" His face turned bright red as his eyes traveled down her body and he turned away "Pu-Put some damn clothes on woman!" She laughed and slid his shirt on "Sorry, it seemed like a funny idea" He stormed out of the room. She left the room and went to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath…" She ran hot water in the large bath tub and stopped it when it was one-fourth full to the top and got in.

Ryu went back upstairs to the bathroom that Kasumi was bathing in and took his shirt off. He didn't know she was still in there. He folded his clothes, put them on the counter, locked the door, pulled the curtains back, and then freaked out "What the hell are you doing in here!" Kasumi raised her eye brow "I've been in here for at least four minutes, Hayabusa-sama. Care to join me?" He blushed and sighed "Fine, but just this once." He slid into the water quickly. She smiled at him "Why are you so mean?" He looked at her "What do you mean?" She fiddled with her fingers "You seem like you don't want your wife to catch you being with me." He blushed "I don't" She eyed him "O-oh…" She stood up and got out, wrapped herself up in a towel and left to her room and….cried.


	2. Ryu Spirals Out of Control

Chapter Two – Ryu Spirals Out of Control

It's been two weeks since Kasumi arrived at the Hayabusa house; she felt out of place and left the house at times for hours then returned around midnight. Irene felt like something has happened to Ryu because he hasn't been affectionate with her. Ryu was up around 7:35 in the morning just in time to ignore Kasumi leaving again. He got up and followed after her but stayed at a distance.

Kasumi soon arrived at a large garden and sat down on a stone porch. Ryu stood in a tree watching her. About twenty minutes later, Jin walked up to her and she got up and walked with him into a log cabin. Ryu spied threw a window and saw Kasumi crying in his arms. Jin held her close and kissed her and she willingly kissed back. She barely had any emotions for some reason. Ryu wondered 'How long has this been going on?' After 20 minutes of watching them, Ryu went home really pissed off.

He noticed Irene and his father weren't home and he started punching the wall with his bare fists and breaking shit around the house. His fist were bleeding within five minutes, he was cursing. He didn't know how long he was in his room after he punched himself and his face was cutup from hitting the mirror that hung above family pictures in the hallway. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick and that's when he heard the front door open.

Kasumi almost fell on the floor and thought someone broke into the house and ran upstairs and saw Ryu leaning against the wall glaring at her with his fists clench "What the fuck are you doing here, Kasumi?" She put her hand to her chest "You told me I could live here, remember?" He scoffed "I don't think you should anymore. I saw you and Jin together. You're fucking him aren't, you?" Kasumi felt disgusted "Hell No! Ryu, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Ryu walked up to Kasumi, gripped her chin and pushed her up against the wall "I saw you and him together. I know about you two. Don't play stupid with me, Kasumi" Kasumi blushed and closed her eyes 'Oh my god, he's touching me. I feel like rubber' she thought. He rose his eye brow at her "Why the fuck are you blushing?" She put her hand on his and moved his hand off her face. He looked at her and his expression turned from pissed off to soft because of his feelings for Kasumi. She lightly kissed his hand and looked at him "I'm just confused, Ryu… I don't know why but I-I love you… It's wrong because your married." Ryu shoved her back against the wall and roughly kissed her.

They didn't know how it happened but they ended up in Kasumi's room about an hour later, laying there under the covers and unaware that Ryu's father was standing there in the door way with his mouth hanging open. 'He just had an affair! I am so proud of him!' He walked away with a smiling face and softly shut the door before Irene walked into the damaged house. Irene started yelling for Ryu and walked into Kasumi's room to see them sleeping together, naked on the bed. She slammed the door and ran out of the house crying.


	3. Irene's Threat and Kasumi Goes Missing

Chapter Three – Irene's Threat and Kasumi Goes Missing

Kasumi woke up in Ryu's arms blushing "Ryu?" He opened his eyes "Yeah?" she frowned "We didn't do it, did we?" Ryu sat up "Check yourself, do you feel sore?" Kasumi shook her head "No. I feel fine." Ryu sighed "Then no. We just fell asleep naked." Kasumi got up and got dressed "Good, I didn't want to create anything between you and your wife. Ryu sat up with his boxers on and slid his pants on. He couldn't say anything; all he could do was get up and walk away. He bumped into his father "Sorry dad." His father shook his head "Don't worry. Did you bang her?" Ryu shook his head "No. She wouldn't allow me to cheat on Irene."

Kasumi jumps out of the window and sees Irene. "Irene, are you okay?" Irene pointed a gun at her "You little slut! You slept with my husband!" Kasumi backs away "Listen, we didn't do anything. I swear on my mother's grave Irene. I'm still a virgin. Please, put the gun down." Irene laughed "No. I don't you to ever come near my husband again!" She shoots Kasumi. Ryu hears the gun shot and runs out to Irene, who is now alone. "What was that, Babe?" Irene smiled at him "A raven tried to get into the house." Ryu nodded "Alright. Let's go inside. Please?" Irene got up and walked inside with Ryu. Ryu went upstairs to Kasumi's room and saw she was gone "Kasumi?" He sat on the bed "She probably left to see Jin again."

For the first time, Ryu was wrong. Kasumi was staggering in the rain towards a graveyard. Irene had shot her in the chest and stabbed her in the shoulder. Kasumi knelt down to a tombstone, took her shaking hand, and rubbing the stone "Hi mommy… I messed up again… I'm sorry… I wish you were still here…" Kasumi coughed up blood into her hands and began to cry "Mama, I'm so sorry! It's my fault you're lying in this god damn tomb!" Kasumi lost a breath and her heart skipped; she fell on top of her mother's grave… Would everybody forget about her? Did Irene's threat get to her? What really happened to her mom and why is Kasumi blaming herself for her mother's death?

(To be continued)


	4. Kasumi's Life

Chapter Four – Kasumi's Life

2 Months Earlier

"Hey mother, can I talk to you?" Kasumi sat next to her mother. "What is it baby?" Kasumi fiddled with her fingers "Can I choose the man I want to marry?" Ayame smiled "Who do you have in mind, honey?" Kasumi smiled "I was thinking Ryu Hayabusa." Ayame felt her heart stop "Baby, I need to tell you something about Ryu." Kasumi looked at her "What is it…?" Ayame took her daughters hands "Ryu already got married" Kasumi felt her heart die and like she was dead. "Wh-What?" Ayame pulled Kasumi into a hug "I'm so sorry, baby." Kasumi felt like she was going to be sick… "Do you have anyone in mind for me to marry?" Ayame nodded slightly "His name is Jin. Your father picked him out for you." "I'll do it for you mommy."

That night, Ayame was asleep and awoke to a small yelp. Ayame got up, opened her door and walked towards her daughter's room and peaked in… Tears pierced out of Ayame's eyes. "Ka-Kasumi…" She whispered it softly. Kasumi was tied up to her bed with a man pointing a knife at her throat "Are you sure you're the only one in this house, Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded "Yes. My mother and Father left. Do what you want and leave!" The man smirked and cut her shirt open along with her bra, put the knife to her breast and made three quick cuts on each breast. Kasumi screamed in pain. The man laughed, ripped her skirt off and made cuts across her stomach, thighs, and above her womanhood.

Kasumi began to struggle and cry "STOP!" The man laughed "You told me to do what I wanted little girl. I'm just getting started" He leaned down to her ear "Your virginity is now mine, Kasumi." Ayame had enough and opened the door "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" The man looked over "You little wench. Lying to me, now?" He slapped Kasumi and dove for her mother and stabbed her continuously. Let Kasumi go and vanished just in time for her father to run in "daddy… I didn't do this!I swear!" Shiden grabbed Kasumi by the arm, dragged her out of the village and threw her into the mud "And don't you ever come back."

(Present)

Kasumi woke up from the horrible nightmare "Oh, mom…I am so sorry…" She couldn't get up. She lost to much blood… She turned and saw Jin and Ryu standing there. Ryu saw her wounds "Kasumi, what the hell happened to you?" Kasumi looked away and lied "Nothing… I fell" Jin lifted her up into his arms "Stop lying Kasumi." She looked down at her hands "Irene…shot and stabbed me…Threatened me not to come near you…" Ryu clenched his fists "That stupid wench. Jin, may I take her?" Jin tossed Kasumi onto the ground and punched Ryu in the face "No."


	5. Ryu Hayabusa VS Jin Kazama Devil Jin

Chapter Five – Ryu Hayabusa VS Jin Kazama (Devil Jin)

Kasumi was knocked out from blood loss. Ryu stood in front of Kasumi's body "Jin, I don't want to hurt you!" Jin smirked and black wings ripped out of his back and horns ripped out of his forehead, then fangs ripped out of his mouth "Come on! You want to protect that bitch then do it!" Jin flew at Ryu, lifting him up into the air and flies up into the air, soars down, and slams Ryu onto the cement next to Kasumi. Ryu rolled onto his stomach and looked at Jin flying towards Kasumi. "NO!" Ryu quickly jumped up, picked up Kasumi and ran out of the way. He gently put her down under a tree and out of harm's way, turned pulling out his dragon sword.

Swords clashed furiously in the air, it was raining hard and fast. Ryu was able to knock Jin down a couple times but Ryu kept falling for the same attack. Ryu began to get pissed. He glanced over to Kasumi and noticed she was getting pale. 'Shit… She's going to get ill if I don't hurry up…' Jin was laughing "Come on human!" Ryu jumped up to Jin, raises his dragon sword above Jin's wings and slices them off, spins and kicks Jin down to the ground. Ryu fell to his knees panting "It's done." Ryu stands up shaking and walks over to Kasumi who has just woke up. Kasumi sees Jin getting up with a red aura surrounding him. She gets up quickly as Ryu trips and falls, she gets behind him and yells at Jin "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Tears were falling down her face.

Jin started laughing and raised his hand to Kasumi "Please Kasumi…I'm sorry" Kasumi drops her arms and walks into Jin's arms. He smiles at Ryu "You lost Hayabusa. Go back to your wife." Ryu stood up "K-Kasumi…Alright…I see you're so much happier with him because he didn't reject you like I did" Ryu started walking away. He disappeared to his house…Fell to his knees at the front door and cried "Why did I let her go! I should have married her months ago when Hayate asked me! I just lost the love of my life to a demon!" He started punching the cement

Jin took Kasumi to his castle and laid her in bed "Good night Kasumi" Kasumi sat up after he left the room and looked around "Darling… I need to see her…" Kasumi changed into cleaner clothes and jumped out the window but Jin caught her "Please go back to bed" She shook her head " I can't I need to go.. My darling… She needs me." Jin clenched his fists and looked away "Go then but when you get back you are telling me who your darling is." She hissed at him "NO!" She left quickly


	6. The Mystery Kasumi Has Hidden

Chapter Six - The Mystery Kasumi Has Hidden

Kasumi is speeding throughout the forest and panting, running pass forest animals, a lake, and a nice spring. What she didn't know is that she was being followed but she sadly lost the stalker. She speeds through her brother's village and Hayabusa's village. Ryu's father saw her speed and smiled "I'm going to follow her "He grins weirdly and follows her. 'Her speed is impeccable, but I am glad that I can keep up with her...' They ran for hours and far away. Joe wondered 'Where is she going?' then she stopped in front of a Log Cabin House. Joe hid behind a fat looking tree.

She knocked on the door and folded her arms while looking around the area. A girl opened the door; she looked to be about 5 years old. Kasumi smiled and picked her up then a woman walked out with a smile and kissed Kasumi. Joe's mouth dropped and silently called for Ryu. Kasumi nodded and mouthed something then turned and walked pasted the tree that Joe was hiding behind. Ryu appeared "What do you want, Dad?" Joe placed his hands on his son's shoulders and turned him around to see Kasumi bending down putting a girl down. Ryu shook his head and walked up to her "Kasumi, explain now." Kasumi turned and the little girl hid behind her legs.

Kasumi gulped and eyed her surroundings, turned, picked up the girl and jetted out of the area. Ryu hissed and followed after her. "Kasumi, Please Stop!" Ryu suddenly trips and injuries his right arm and howlers in pain. Kasumi stops and runs over to help him… She whispers to him "I-I'm sorry…" He looks at her and then at the little girl. "Hey little pretty girl, who's your mommy?" The girl smiles and giggles then points at Kasumi "She is my mommy" His eyes got small "Kasumi, who is her dad?" Kasumi blushed and pressed her lips against his. He blushed back and kissed her back while sitting up. She put her arm around her daughter "You'll find out soon." He was about to grab her arm before pink flower petals replace her and the girl.

"Mommy, was that my daddy?" Kasumi smiled partly "I promise I will tell you soon, Maya" Maya giggled "Alright… But where are you taking me?" Kasumi smiled "I'm taking you to see my brother." 'That is if he doesn't try to kill me…' Maya giggled "Yay!" They arrived in the village and kasumi ran to her brother "Hayate" He turned and frowned "You know I have to kill you, Kasumi." Kasumi bowed "Just meet you niece." Hayate looked at a light brown haired girl who reminded him of someone "Who is her dad?" Kasumi lipped his name and he smiled "Alright." He walked up to Maya and kneeled "What is your name pretty girl?" She blushed "Maya" He smiled and kissed her forehead "I am your uncle, Maya" Maya hugged him "Tell mommy to tell me who my father is! I'm 6 years old and without a father…"

Hayate eyed his little sister and pulled her up to him "Show her who her father is or else I will." Kasumi looked down. Hayate gripped his fists "I'm calling Ryu and Jin here now." Kasumi freaked out "NO, DON'T!" Maya was scared that her uncle was going to hurt her mother but instead the man she just met stood next to her uncle on the right and another man stood on the left. Jin smiled at Kasumi "Oh there you are. Now who is this darling person! Is it him!" He pointed at Hayate. Ryu pinched the ridge of his nose "Dude, that's her brother." Jin's finger fell down "Oh well… Who is it this darling person!" He grabs Kasumi by the throat.

Hayate stabs his arm "Release my sister, right now" Jin dropped Kasumi and back up away from them. "Damn it!" Ryu slaps him "Watch your mouth, there's a child present!" Jin eyes the little girl. Hayate grabs Kasumi by the shirt "Tell your daughter who the father is!" Ryu and Jin glared at each other. Kasumi blushed. Maya began to cry and ran up to Ryu. "Tell them to stop daddy!"Ryu blushed then Irene and Joe appeared. Kasumi was on the floor crying. Hayate stood next to Jin and Ryu was kneeling and hugging the crying Maya. Irene clenched her fists "whose child is that!" Ryu stood up with Maya in his arms "Mine and Kasumi's. It happened six years ago when I promised to marry her but I broke it two months ago by marrying you." Irene grinned "Thank god you did. You'd be dealing with a slut and a whore." Kasumi got up and closed her eyes "I'm sorry, Maya… I'm so sorry you have to listen to this baby…"

Irene laughed "Yes be sorry. It's all you can say since it's the truth." Ryu looked at Kasumi's pale white face and noticed that tears were pouring down her face and her lips were shaking along with her body. Ryu gave Maya to Hayate, walked up to Kasumi, and pulled her into an embrace and yelled it out "Kasumi, I love you and I regret marrying that nasty woman. I know you can't forgive me, for breaking that promise. But losing my virginity to a lovely girl like you, I can never regret it because it was love that we shared and it meant everything. If you think it meant nothing to me then you were wrong." He slammed his mouth on hers. Kasumi cried more and blushed then kissed him back. She laid her head against his bulking chest and listened to his heart beat fast… "I love you, Kasumi." Kasumi smiled "I love you too, Ryu..."

Jin slams his foot on the floor "Okay now that we got that taken care of. Who the hell is this DARLING PERSON!" A woman comes walking in "Kasumi, are you and Maya alright?" Kasumi smiled "Yes Darling, we're fine." She smiled "That's good. Did she meet her famous father?" Maya giggled and jumped on Ryu's shoulders "Yes!" Darling smiled with a short laugh "You must be Jin. My name is Darling. I took care of Kasumi when she was little. I am her and Hayate's grandma. Mother of Ayame."


	7. The Truth Reveal's Itself

Chapter Seven – The Truth Reveals itself

Irene stood there in front of them "That child doesn't even look like you, Ryu!" Ryu scoffs "That's because she has Kasumi's beauty." Darling was holding Maya and standing next to Kasumi and Jin Irene points "It looks a lot like that man right there!" Hayate was pounding his head into the floor. Ayane walked up behind him "You're going to get brain damage." He yelled "I ALREADY HAVE IT BECAUSE OF THAT THING OVER THERE!" He point at Irene. Ayane laughed "Want me to get rid of the problem?" Kasumi and Hayate yell "YES!" Ryu shook his head "No." Kasumi looked at him "Why not?" Irene grinned and Ryu turned away from her. Kasumi put a hand on his shoulder "Please, don't tell me you love her?"

Ryu turned and holds her "No, I wanted to wait until I divorce her, then you can kill her." Irene's mouth dropped "WHAT!" Darling stepped in "Kasumi, I need to tell you something…. Well, everyone..." Kasumi smiled "Yes, Darling?" Darling took a breath in "Ryu isn't the only father of this child." Jin and Ryu's mouths drop. Darling smiles "Jin is too" Ryu shook Jin's hand "Well, here's the deal. I be with Kasumi and we share Maya, Deal?" Jin smiles with a laugh "Deal bro." Kasumi smiled at the two guys making a deal and sharing Maya. Maya was laughing "Mommy is awesome and brought me two dads!" Irene grabbed Maya "DON'T you get it! YOUR MOTHER IS A STUPID WHORE!" Kasumi tapped on her shoulder as Irene looked; Kasumi nailed her in the face and took Maya back. Ryu laughed as his father sat on Irene.

The End

Author's View - Sorry it was a short story but that's what I like doing. Maybe my next story will be longer, Full of Horror, love, and maybe something else. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
